Lightning Bolts
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: It's nearing up to April, and the Digidestined have nearly finished another year at school. But a new enemy arrives, endangering the whole of Tokyo, and one certain Digi. Possible pairings: TaixOC, Sorato, Koumi, DavisxOC, Takari
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Miss-Stoneflower here. I can't remember where I got this idea from, but I was bored and just sat down at the computer and just typed, and then it flowed out. Since this is just the beginning chapter, its short. But yeah. Hope you enjoy! BTW, _________ ___________ means a break in the paragraph.

Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tai pushed his brown hair out of his eyes as he ran through the wet streets, occasionally stopping under verandas to escape from the rain. He was covered with mud, and was soaking wet. He had been at soccer practice, which was continuing even through the wet weather. As much as he was glad it was spring, the rain didn't add up for much. Taking a deep breath, Tai continued his run to his apartment building, which he reached in a matter of minutes. He stopped for a short while underneath the opposite building, which belonged to his best friend Sora's place. He was about to step out from under his temporary shelter when a bolt of lightning struck the place where he was going to stand. He stared at the burnt patch for a few minutes, dumbstruck.

___________ ____________

In her room, Sora stared out her window, just gazing into space, until she was jerked out of her reverie by the same bolt of lightning. She screamed in shock, and fell backwards. Worried about anyone walking outside, she went out onto her balcony in the pouring rain, and looked down for anyone. Then she saw a familiar mop of brown hair.  
"Tai!" she shrieked. She went inside and grabbed her umbrella, also slipping on her shoes.  
"Sora, where are you going?" Mrs Takenouchi asked.  
"Nowhere, really. Just down to the corner store." Sora lied. She ran down the steps and out to where she saw her friend. She opened her umbrella and ran to catch up with him. He blinked in surprise.

"Oh, hey, Sor," he said. "What are you doing?"  
"I saw you, and thought that maybe you got hit by that lightning." Sora admitted.

"I got close to it." Tai said. Sora stared at him. "I was about to start running again, then bam!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm still alive."  
Sora was about to hug her friend, when she realized the mud. "Uhm....what's with the dirt?"  
"I just had soccer practice."  
"Ah....in this weather?"  
"It's not like there was lightning."  
"Any longer and you would've been dead meat."

"Cooked meat, you mean. Not necessarily dead."

Sora transported Tai safely to his building, and shook out her umbrella.  
"Will you be okay?" Tai asked. Sora nodded.

"I'll run. Once I reach the burnt place, I'll be okay. Lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place."

Tai nodded, and Sora turned around, and ran across. Tai watched her passage, then something made him glance at the sky. He thought he saw something leaping from the rooftop of Sora's building to his, but it may have been a trick of the light.

______________________ ______________________

Tai entered his apartment, and was immediately given a towel by his mother. Until she realized he was dirty.  
"Shoes off." Mrs Kamiya ordered. "Wait here."

She disappeared, and Kari came to the door.  
"Woah," she said. There was a small look of disgust on her face.  
"You should really get into soccer." Tai said. "Look how fun it is!"  
"No thanks." Kari replied. "Davis might think I'm trying to impress him."  
Tai laughed as Mrs Kamiya returned with an armful of towels. She laid out a path for her son to follow to the bathroom.  
"Shower. Now." she commanded. "Wash your hair."

Tai obeyed, and followed the path. Mrs Kamiya sighed at his brown mop.  
"You seriously need a haircut.

Tai clutched his head. "This is a trademark! You can't chop it off!"

He jumped into the bathroom and locked the door, so his mother couldn't assault him with the scissors.

___________________ _________________________

"Would you have done that for Matt?" Biyomon asked her partner when Sora re-entered her bedroom.  
"Matt doesn't live opposite me."  
"But what if he did?"  
"Of course I would've."  
"Are you sure?"  
"He's my boyfriend, I would do it because I like him."  
"Okay. By the way, have you noticed that there haven't been any more bolts of lightning?"  
Sora looked out the window. "Yeah....that is quite odd."  
Biyomon ruffled her feathers. "Maybe there's a Digimon out there."  
"I hope not. I've been enjoying the past couple of months of no monsters." Sora said, lying on her bed. "I mean, it's been so hectic. And we've all been busy. School is finishing soon. Tai has that big tournament, Matt's got a gig that's really important, Izzy's focusing on succeeding in his first High School year, Joe's finished another year of medical school, Mimi lives in America, and then all the younger kids are busy with whatever they do. I'm bored."

"That seems like the perfect excuse for a Digimon to attack. You aren't expecting one."  
"Sure, sure."

____________ __________________

At the same time, Tai too was lying on his bed. Kari was already asleep, but Tai couldn't reach it.  
"What's wrong, Tai?" Agumon asked his partner.  
"Nothing, I just thought I saw something odd when I was coming home from soccer." Tai replied, staring at the underside of Kari's bunk. "It looked like a Digimon, one we've never seen before, but it may have just been my imagination."  
"I hope that's all it was."

"Yeah, me too." Tai sighed. "I guess I'm just getting paranoid because there hasn't been any sign of a Digital Monster for two months, other than you guys."

"But last time there wasn't much evidence of Digimon."

"I know, but surely someone would have seen us all being happy and free of duty."

"For some reason I don't see how you have been free of duty?"

"Well I have." Tai turned over to face the wall. "We should get some sleep. I'm glad Kari's asleep. I wouldn't want her to worry."

In the top bunk, the younger girl had her eyes wide open, and is shivering at the thought of an evil monster.

________________ ________________

"This morning there was a vicious attack on a local in Odaiba. The victim died instantly, due to ferocious slashing to the back. The victim never saw it coming."

"How awful." Kari commented. She and Tai were eating their breakfast while watching the morning news.

"Just when I thought it was quiet." Tai agreed. He dug back into his food.  
"Digimon?" Kari suggested. Tai shrugged.  
"Possibly." he replied when he had swallowed. "Or a psychopath killer wielding a machete."  
"Do you have soccer tonight?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Take Agumon."  
"Why?" Agumon and Tai asked in unison.

"Because no matter which was it was, I don't want you dead." Kari said.  
"But I hate that school bag." Agumon moaned.

"And I'm not carrying him around all day." Tai said. "Agumon's heavier than Gatomon, you know."  
"Then make him de-digivolve back to Koromon." Kari said. Tai took his bowl to the kitchen.  
"Okay, okay, if it will make you stop worrying."

________________ __________________

During lunch, Koromon plucked up the courage to talk to his friend.  
"Tai," he said. "I'm hungry."

Tai sighed, and, after looking to see if anyone was looking, gave Koromon his leftovers. He just put his tray back on the table with Kiyoshi looked at him.  
"So, Tai, d'you think we have a chance of winning the tournament this year?" he asked.

"A better chance than anyone else in this city." Tai replied. "We train even in the pouring rain. I'm surprised no one on the team is sick."  
Kiyoshi turned away, and Tai looked back at Koromon, who was beginning to shake.  
"Are you okay?" Tai asked.

"I feel sick." Koromon replied. "Really sick...."

Tai stood up and spoke to the table. "Hey, I'm gonna go now. See you guys later."  
"Bye!"  
Tai took his bag (and Koromon) over to the tennis club table, Sora's table.  
"Sora, can I talk to you?" he asked. He glanced at the other girls. "Alone."

Sora nodded suspiciously, and took her bag to follow Tai. When they were out of the cafeteria, Tai turned to Sora.

"You've got a free last period, eh?" he asked. Sora nodded. "Are you going home?"  
"Yeah," Sora replied. "Why?"  
"Agumon's not feeling too good." Tai explained. Sora almost fell over with relief.

"Oh, is that it?" she asked. Tai nodded. "Sure, I can take him."  
"You can just take my bag, I have gym last period, and then I have soccer practice, so I won't need anything."  
"Sure, no problem."

The bell went for last period, and Tai gave Sora his bag.  
"Make sure he doesn't do anything in my bag, though."  
Sora laughed. "I'll take care."  
"Thanks Sor. And don't tell Kari. She freaks out when a Digimon is sick."  
"Sure." Sora replied, and Tai ran off to his next class. Sora thought about what he had just said. _Since when does Kari worry about the Digimon and them being sick?_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's what I call short. I hope you enjoyed it! (trust me, the excitement will come in later chapters)

R&R please! I really need them to continue this.

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Miss-Stoneflower here!

Cool! I've been on a roll today. I should be learning my lines for Shakespeare but this is more fun! So this is the second chapter for Lightning Bolts.....yay!!

Disclaimer: Does Not Own Digimon

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm home! Hey, Koromon." Kari said when she entered the apartment. Koromon was watching the news, and Kari stood behind the sofa, watching the latest newsflash.

"There was another attack in Odaiba this afternoon. This time the victim was able to crawl to a nearby payphone and call for an ambulance, but it was too late. The victim died of their injuries shortly afterwards."  
"Good thing Tai didn't go to soccer then." Kari said. Koromon gave her a weird look. Kari gave him a bewildered look. "He is here, right?"  
"Tai wouldn't skip soccer because some person is running around with a knife." Koromon said. "He's there."  
"But he promised me you'd stay with him!" Kari shrieked.  
"Oh, yeah," Koromon said. "I was with him, but I was sick, so Sora dropped me off here and I've been watching TV. Then it turned out that I didn't feel sick, I was just really, really hungry. And I still am."

Kari sighed in irritation as she went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of oranges and some watermelon and went back to Koromon. "Open wide."

Koromon did as he was told, and Kari dumped it all in his mouth. He swallowed, And Kari flopped on the couch beside him. "I hate Tai when he lies."

"He didn't really."  
"Okay, then. When he doesn't keep promises."

_________________ _____________________

The clouds began to gather more just as the rain began to ease off. The contrast between the grey buildings and grey clouds wasn't very different. Even though the rain hadn't been pouring down, there was still mud everywhere, and on everyone who had slipped over.  
"Yo, Tai!" Kiyoshi called across the field. Tai was picking up the soccer ball that they had kicked, and it had slid right over to the far fence. "Want a ride home!?"  
Tai knew he should, but he also knew the cost of petrol, and Kiyoshi lived in Shibuya, on the other side of the Rainbow Bridge.  
"It's okay!" Tai called back.  
"Your loss!"

Soon Tai was the last one left. Their coach hadn't arrived, but the boys were really excited about the tournament, and knew the important of winning. Tai stored the soccer balls back in the shed, and ran over to the bleachers, where his gym bag was sitting. There was a crash of thunder, and the small flash of sheet lightning. Tai flinched automatically, because of the previous nights bolt. He picked up his bag to leave when a bolt on lightning came flying at him. He jumped out of the way in surprise. Who wouldn't? The bolt came at him horizontally. And there had been no thunder.

"Thunderstorm!"

A gale of wind knocked Tai back, and he hit his head hard. He stood up, and his digivice fell to the ground. When he bent down to pick it up, a large fire lion-cheetah-wolf Digimon came down from behind the bleachers and landed in front of Tai.  
"Digidestined!" the Digimon said in surprise.

_He didn't realize that till he saw my digivice?_ Tai asked himself. _Wait....then he's the one who has been attacking those Odaibians. For the sake of it...._

"Lightning Bolt!"

Tai managed to get out of the way, but his head was spinning at sudden moves.  
"Thunderstorm!"  
That attack was impossible to escape. Except this time, Tai couldn't get up. His vision was blurring, it seemed to vanish. Tai struggled to sit up, just in time to the see the Digimon bound away, and Tai fell back to the ground, fading into unconsciousness.

____________ ____________________

"I'm sorry, Mrs Kamiya, but he's still unconscious. And once he's awake I'll have to do tests. He hit his head pretty hard."  
"What do you think happened? Do you think that murderer attacked him?"  
"Tai hasn't any of the injuries that the other victims had. I think it's safe to say that he just slipped in my mud."  
"Tai may not be the smartest person in the world, but I think he's smart enough not to slip in the mud."

"It may be something else. I just need to consider all the possibilities."

"Well, thank you anyway, Dr Kido."

Both voices seemed really far away for Tai. He opened his eyes, and scrunched them up at the bright white room. Dr Kido entered the room, and smiled at Tai, who was trying to sit up.  
"Hello, Tai." he said.

"Hey." Tai said, sounding unsure. "Uhm....what happened?"  
"We were hoping you could tell us that." Dr Kido said. "You remember?"  
Tai shook his head. "Are my parents out there?" he asked, trying to see through the window in the door.  
"And Kari."

"Uh oh." Tai shut his eyes. "Argh, I forgot."  
"Forgot what?"  
"I promised Kari something, but I can't remember what it was."

"To be honest, all your friends are out there. Joe's very worried for you."  
"Joe?"  
"Yeah, but you know him. Always worrying."  
"What does he look like?"

Dr Kido gave Tai a shocked look. "Uh, you remember him, right?"  
Tai shook his head.  
"Navy hair? Glasses?" Dr Kido pressed. Tai still had a blank look. Dr Kido tried something else. "Do you remember Sora?"  
"The name kind of rings a bell." Tai said. "But not really."

Dr Kido turned back to his computer and entered something into the computer.  
"I'll be right back." he said. Dr Kido left the room and went to the Kamiya's and other Digidestined.  
"Is he awake?" Sora asked.

"That's the thing." Dr Kido began. "He is awake."  
"But we can't see him." Joe finished. "I know. Family, then close friends, then anyone visiting. That's for concussion patients. Otherwise the noise hurts their brains. But I didn't think Tai had a brain."  
Kari and Sora both reached up and smacked Joe on both sides of the head.  
"Oww!"  
"It's not just that." Dr Kido said. "Tai has not only a concussion, but also, he also had amnesia."  
Everyone stared.  
"We're screwed!" Davis moaned.  
"He should recover his memory in a few days." Dr Kido said. "Or it may be weeks, even months. Just take it easy. Family can go fist, he remembers all of you. The rest of you, should go in one at a time and try and see if you can help him remember. But don't tell him everything, otherwise he might not recover his memory."

_____________ ______________

Tai ended up pretty much being dropped off at school by Kari, and Sora met him at the gate.

"Hi, Tai." Sora said with a bright smile.  
"Hi," Tai replied. He looked at the school. "Yuck."  
Sora giggled. "That's not changed. You've always hated school. You prefer soccer."  
"I know that."

Sora's smile faded. She didn't like this. He had changed. He didn't laugh or smile at everything. He looked.....lost.

_Well, duh,_ Sora told herself. _He has amnesia. He doesn't know any of his classes, and he doesn't really know him. Argh, I wish he'd just gain his friggen' memory!_

"I'm in all your classes," Sora said helpfully. "You can stick with me all day, if you want. I mean," she began to falter when Tai looked at her. He looked weird without a smile. "I mean, we're best friends. We'd always walk to class with each other."

"Okay." Tai replied. They walked in silence to their lockers, and then when the bell went they walked to their homeroom. Tai, for once, did his Maths and Japanese work for the first two periods, but spent them all in a reverie, like he was trying to force himself to remember.

"Tai," Sora said softly. "Dr Kido told you not to try too hard to remember. Just let it all flow back."  
"I know." Tai replied, not looking at her. "But I'm trying to remember how I got this way."  
"Just chill. It's in the past."  
"But it's a memory. Experience. Surely you want to keep all your memories."  
"Yeah, but...."  
"So choose one you'd want to keep forever."

Sora frowned, but searched through her mind. She couldn't find the memory she felt she really wanted.  
"It's hard, huh?"

Sora nodded, slowly and stubbornly.  
"But if I close my eyes and think carefully...." Sora shut her eyes and let all her memories flow past her sight. Then her eyes snapped open. She blushed. "Yeah, I think you should get a good night's rest, and maybe your memory will come to you in a dream. I just remembered a brilliant memory."  
"Care to share?"  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"It involves you. And we're not supposed to tell you memories."  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, I'll remember eventually."  
_I hope not, _Sora sighed. _I miss Tai._

_______ ___________  
_

After school, Sora took Tai to the soccer field. There wasn't any soccer practice, as the team had been told that Tai had ended up with concussion from slipping in the mud.  
"This is where they found you." Sora explained. Tai looked over the field.  
"All I remember is picking up the soccer balls after training." he said. "And then...my mind just goes blank. Totally still. It feels like my memory was purposely wiped from my brain."  
"Don't stress it." Sora said. "You'll get it back. Remember what I said in homeroom."  
"Yeah. I know."  
"Good."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Phew! Hope you enjoyed it! OMG Tai's amnesiac!  
I can't remember where that came from, but it helps build up to my plot.

R&R please!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichi wa! Man today's been insane. Well actually the whole week. It's taken me ages to write this very chapter. I was having a bit of writers block. I mean, this plot came from a dream, and I couldn't remember half of it.

Anyway for an insane week, we're hosting a Japanese student here for 10 days so we have an extra member to the family. And today, me and my mate were going a little loopy in Japanese class, and then me and another mate were laughing and talknig all the way through science. But never mind.

I also started writing another fanfic (which I haven't inished the first chapter for) but it's a secret so you have to wait! But this has to finish first!

Anyway, on with LIGHTNING BOLTS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I may have created the new enemy. I'm not sure. He's not in the Digidex. Never mind. I don't own original and aforementioned Digimon

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Why...."  
"Because I'm forcing you to...."  
"I can't....an innocent..."  
"Do you not want to strike fear into our enemy's hearts?"  
"What enemies?"  
"The ones with the ancient prophesized power."  
"They do not fear. Not unless one of their own is felled."  
"But remember, you did fell one. A very important figure."  
"I could not fell him. I apologize master, I let him free." _

"_You are worthless!"  
"He is one of them! If I did, they would strike out with revenge!"  
"Destroy this __useless human! I request your audience, and I will deal with you later!"  
"Lightning Bolt!"_

__________ _______  
_

Tai awoke with a start. He was sweating, and breathing heavily from his dream. He got out of his bed and looked under his bed, where his digivice and D-Terminal lay, hidden by Kari. He took them out, and opened his D-Terminal.  
"What are you doing?"  
Tai looked up, and Kari was leaning over the side of her bed. She peered at the clock.  
"It's three o'clock in the morning."

"I know, but I need to contact Izzy." Tai said quietly. The walls were thin, and Tai knew that if he woke his parents, there'd be trouble. Kari gave him a bewildered look. Tai sent the email and ran his hand through his hair.  
"I remembered." he said. "Just randomly. I've remembered everything."

Kari climbed down from her bed.  
"You recall who attacked you?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, it was a Digimon. I think it's who has been attacking those locals."  
Kari grabbed her pink hairpin and clipped her brown fringe back.  
"You should've kept Koromon with you." she said. "This wouldn't have happened!"  
"But it did." Tai replied. "And surely it's a good thing. I wouldn't have seen the Digimon."  
"What did he look like?"  
"A lion, or even a wolf. Maybe a cross. But it was a lightning-element Digimon. Definitely Digimon. The weird thing is that they didn't know I was a Digidestined, until they saw my digivice. Like it scared him."  
Kari shut her eyes. "Doesn't sound familiar. Could be a new enemy."  
"That's not all," Tai said. Kari re-opened her dark ruby eyes and sighed.  
"What else?"  
"The dream I had...it wasn't of what happened. I think it was the Digimon, conferring with someone else, like a master. Maybe I just crossed with the flunky."  
Kari groaned. "So what? We all have to be on the lookout for some scary thing trying to kill us?"  
"Now that we know what we're up against it should be all sweet." Tai said. _Bleep_. Kari picked up Tai's D-Terminal.  
"He's curious as to how you remembered."

Tai took his terminal off his sister, and sent a reply. "We should get back to sleep."  
"Good idea. I hope you are back to normal."  
"Completely."  
"Sora was freaking out."  
"She was?"  
"Sheesh, now you can't even remember what you've spent the past day doing."  
"No, I can't."  
Kari frowned as she climbed the ladder to her bunk. _Sora told me that Tai felt like his mind had been wiped clean, like a slate. Maybe Tai regained that bit that had been destroyed, and the memories from his amnesiac state just vanished. I hope so, Tai was scary yesterday._

___________ __________  
_

The next morning Kari came out of her bedroom to find Tai staring at the television.  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked.  
"Another attack." Tai replied. "In my dream, the Digimon attacked someone."  
Kari was just as horrified. "Sheesh."

"The others are coming round today. We need to find this Digimon before he hurts anyone else."  
"This is the first one of our enemies to actually kill someone." Kari said, shaking her head. "This is madness."

"You're telling me."

_Knock, knock!_

Kari ran to the door and opened it. "Hey, Sor. Through here."  
Totally excited to see Tai back to normal, the red-head ran up to Tai and launched a massive hug on him. Kari laughed.

"Good thing Matt isn't here." she joked. Sora let go of Tai.  
"Izzy emailed everyone telling them to meet at his place instead of here." she said. "He found an anomaly in his satellite and thought that it was easier at his place."  
"Should we go there, then?" Tai asked. "You didn't have to come here."  
Sora shrugged. "I guess I wanted to see you first."

"I'm glad you did."

Tai, Sora and Kari put on their rain gear and went out into the cold and the wet.

"This is unusual weather." Sora commented. "It barely ever rains this much."  
"That Digimon could be using it as a cover up." Kari suggested. "If it has lightning-based attacks, stormy weather is a good camouflage."

They hurried along to Izzy's, where everyone was waiting.  
"Okay, the so-called glitch in my satellite wasn't just a glitch. I looked on my Digimon Analyzer, it's a Digimon called Raikoumon." Izzy said. "Lightning element, and a Mega level. I'm absolutely certain that it's attacking everyone out at twilight till before eight in the morning."  
"He's attacking to get to us." Tai said. Everyone looked at him. "I'm certain. Raikoumon is attacking anyone who he comes across to try and either make us scared, or to make us go find him."  
"So what do we do?" Matt asked. "Wander around aimlessly tonight, and then when we're attacked kick his butt?"  
"Sounds about right." Davis said.  
"If you're a suicidal." T.K retorted. "I suggest we hunt down this Raikoumon and destroy him!"  
"And he's just one mega." Joe said. "We have three mega level Digimon, and six Ultimate level Digimon."  
"He's outnumbered." Ken agreed. Mimi stretched out. She had a long weekend for her school and was visiting her pals in Japan.  
"Look, we're getting nowhere just sitting around here." she said. "Let's go for a walk. We could plan our attack."

_____________ ________________

Ten minutes later:

"I just knew there was an ulterior motive." Sora muttered. The group had wandered into the market, and now Mimi was looking at every single stall.

"So much for planning our attack." Cody said. "Is Mimi always like this."  
"Are you kidding?" Sora asked. "When we were meant to be looking for the eighth Digidestined four years ago, Mimi made us go up the Tokyo Tower, just for the AC."  
"She's alright, though." Izzy said, sticking up for Mimi. "Lillymon is quite powerful, and they did stand up to Myotismon."

"We weren't dissing them." Kari said. "I just think that if we're targets for this Digimon, maybe a crowd isn't such a good idea."

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _Some screaming. All the Digidestined looked up in the direction of the TV Station.  
"Is that a Digimon?" Ken asked, squinting.

"No kidding," Tai said. "That's Raikoumon!"  
"Run!" T.K shouted, and teenagers began to rush away from the market, even Mimi.

"I told you we'd get somewhere." she said when they stopped for a breather down by the water.  
"And what about that giant crowd of people that could be dead right now?" Matt asked. "Why don't you think about these things? And you're the one who cries when people get hurt."

"Mimi can't change who she is, Matt." Tai said. "And besides, no matter where we were, whether we were alone or in Aqua City, Raikoumon still would've attacked normal beings."  
"Tai's right." Yolei said. "We all know this."  
Matt sighed. "So now what? We just hide?"

"We could digivolve." Gomamon suggested. "Then g out there and kick his butt!"  
"It's the best plan we have." Izzy said.

"Dangerous, though." Sora interjected. "There are buildings full of people around here, you know."  
"We can make sure we don't destroy anything." Biyomon said. "Trust us."  
"If we don't, then we're definitely the good guys." Agumon agreed.  
"We won't hurt your city." Armadillomon added. "We'll stop Raikoumon from making the damage."

_Agumon, warp digivolve..........WarGreymon!_

_Gabumon, warp digivolve to........MetalGarurumon!_

_Biyomon, digivolve to.....Birdramon.........Garudamon!_

_Tentomon, digivolve to........Kabuterimon........MegaKabuterimon!_

_Gomamon, digivolve to..........Ikkakumon........Zudomon!_

_Palmon, digivolve to........Togemon.........Lillymon!_

_Veemon, digivolve to........ExVeemon!_

_Wormmon, digivolve to............Stingmon!_

_ExVeemon....Stingmon......DNA Digivolve to.......Paildramon!_

_Paildramon, digivolve to.......Imperialdramon!_

_Hawkmon, digivolve to.........Aquilamon!_

_Gatomon.....Hawkmon.....DNA Digivolve to......Silphymon!_

_Armadillomon, digivolve to......Ankylomon!_

_Patamon, digivolve to........Angemon_

_Ankylomon.....Angemon......DNA Digivolve to......Shakkoumon_

The Digimon rose out of their hiding place, and came face to face with Raikoumon.

"So you've come out of hiding at last." he said. "You will be much disappointed, it is not you I have been after."  
"Whoever you want, you'll have to go through us first." MetalGarurumon growled.

"Then fight, we shall." Raikoumon replied. "Lightning Bolt!"  
"Horn Blaster!" MegaKabuterimon quickly blasted the other electrical attack away, and the Digimon split up, to create a fence.  
"Metal Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon's missiles were launched, and exploded right in Raikoumon's face. The other Digimon swarmed in firing their own attacks as they flew by.  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon cast his attack as the final blow, before Imperialdramon launched his ultimate attack.  
"Mega Crusher!"

Raikoumon was blown to the ground, and the Digimon all de-digivolved at the sign of no more Raikoumon. The Digidestined came out cautiously, then cheered.  
"What a short battle." T.K commented.  
"Wait," Izzy said, looking at his laptop. "I'm getting some very curious read outs."

He looked up at the giant crater. "A Digimon's still in there."

The Digidestined and Digimon went over to the hole, and looked in. Their eyes widened at the sight.

There was a girl, and a small Digimon, sitting right in the very middle of the crater.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ha-ha I know what's gonna happen and youuu don'tt!!!!!

Just kidding. Yeah, it's not a known Digimon character this new chick, but I didn't want to ruin the ending for you in the disclaimer at the beginning of the story. So yeah! Hope you enjoyed Lightning Bolts THREE

Please R&R. I'll stop talking.

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. It's really really late and I should be in bed but to be honest I really wanted to finsih this chapter because I knew it wouldn't be done for at least a month if I didn't do it tonight.

Enjoy. Please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, only my personal characters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"I've never seen it before."  
"I thought it was impossible."  
"Never in our history...."  
"Is someone gonna help her?" Sora asked. "She looks stuck."  
"Davis and Ken can go get her." Joe suggested. "After all, it was Imperialdramon who got her stuck."  
"She shouldn't have been attacking us." Davis snapped. But he and Ken still slid down into the crater to help. The other Digidestined watched intently. Eventually, they all came out. The girl looked battered, but she still managed a smile.  
"Hi," she said. "Uhm, sorry for that. It's a really long story."  
"Who are you?" Hawkmon asked.  
"I'm Cloud." the girl replied. "This is Lunamon. Together, we can become Kuumon."

"You can digivolve together?" Izzy asked eagerly. "That's.....amazing!"  
"We're sorry for attacking." Lunamon said. "But we were trying to fight this evil guy as Lunamon, but he possessed us."  
"Raikoumon." Agumon said, eyes narrowing. Cloud nodded.  
"Right. He was too powerful, we got overcome. But now we're free, thanks to you guys. Hey, are you guys the first group of Digidestined?" she asked. They all nodded.

"What an honour." Lunamon said.

Cloud looked about thirteen. Moonmon was a cute little bear-like Digimon with a moon-shaped face.  
"So...what's Kuumon?" Joe asked.  
"It's moon in Finnish." Cloud explained. "She's really cool. Well, I like being her. She's like an angel."

Izumi Household

"How did you meet Lunamon?" Sora asked.  
"Her Digiegg came out of my computer eight years ago." Cloud explained.  
"Have you been in the Digiworld?" Mimi asked. Cloud nodded.

"Only twice, though. Once when MaloMyotismon was attacking, and one other time, when we were possessed by Raikoumon. Lunamon gets upset when we talk about it, though."

"But you do have a team, right?" Davis asked. Cloud nodded.

"But only one other." she replied. "But, I've been missing for so long. They've probably told my parents I've run away or something."  
"What's her name?" Kari asked.

"His name." Cloud corrected her. "His name's Henry. And he's a pain in the butt. But he's three years older than me. He's sixteen. I've just begun high school."

Izzy was tapping on his laptop while his friends asked Cloud some more questions about her life. Then he swivelled on his chair.  
"Cloud, was Raikoumon the real boss?"

"As far as I know." Cloud replied. "But I do sort of recall Raikoumon conversing with someone with a dark, scary voice."  
"Are you trying to say that there's someone else?" Patamon asked.

"Well, I'm getting high energy readings." Izzy observed, turning back to his laptop. "But not from Japan. From a South Pacific island. Hey, email from Gennai."

"_Hello kids!"  
_"Transmission, more like it." Tentomon said. Everyone crowded around the laptop.

"_If you haven't realized already, there's someone out there that you need to destroy. But he's not in Japan! He's in Nyu Jirando. And he's looking for __two__, that's right, two, new Digidestined. But they have crests. Unfortunately, this guy has found the crests and is now looking for the two Digidestined. You need to go there to find them first!"  
_"But Gennai, remember what happened last time?" Joe said. "We all busted our backs looking for someone who was right under our noses."

"Then we know not to skip anyone out." Sora said.  
"One problem." T.K said as the transmission cut out. "We all can't leave Japan, and how will we get there?"

"Me, Tai, Sora and Izzy are meant to be going on a school trip to that island soon." Matt said. "I just remembered. And it's next week. For three weeks."  
"You younger kids could just show up via Digiworld." Biyomon said. "The rest of us can handle it."  
"We're going to exactly the same place as the bad guy is." Izzy said. "What luck."  
"An odd series of coincidences." Ken mused.

"I live in Nyu Jirando." Cloud said, surprising everyone. "Could I go with you?"  
"Don't see why not." Sora said.  
"I can pay." Matt said. "No problem."  
"This coming from a rock star." Yolei muttered.

___________ _____________

"Green."  
"Green."  
"Green."  
"Green."  
"Boring." Cloud yawned. While her fellow Digidestined were staring out the windows of the bus, she stretched out. "Aah, feels good to not have electricity running through you constantly."  
The others didn't hear her. They were marvelling the wonders of central Nyu Jirando.

"On your right are the Hayward's."

"Remind me again why Mr Fujiyama came." Tai said.  
"Because he's a 'good chaperone'." Matt quoted.  
"Load of rubbish." Sora said. "He barely noticed us four years ago."  
"We all know he's clueless." Izzy said. "But just deal with it. We're on a mission, here."

The bus arrived at the high school they'd be attending for three weeks, and they all got off.  
"Tai, you'll be staying with Mia Stevensen.

"Sora, you'll be staying with Steph Knowlen.  
"Matt, you'll be staying with Jono and Jane Alison.  
"Izzy, you'll be staying with Robert Purtha.

"Cloud...is that your name?" Mr Fujiyama asked when he reached her.  
"Yes, sir." Cloud replied. "Don't worry about me. I live nearby."

___________ ___________

"Leave me alone!"  
"Why are you spying on us, you little bastard!"  
"Quit it! I'm not!"  
"Load of bull!"  
"It's my cousins house!"  
"Trash! I had no idea you lived in a rubbish bin."  
"That's it, Carmelita! You're a snide little biatch!"

"You'll pay for that, Sayo!"  
"Try me!"  
"Carmelita!"

"Aren't you gonna stop her?" Tai asked. He and his host sister Mia were watching a taller girl beat up a small girl, who actually looked prettier and smarter.  
"No way." Mia said. She ran off, and Tai sighed. He walked forward, and stopped the angrier girl's arm before it struck out to hit the other girl again.  
"I'd leave her alone." Tai said forcefully. The bully wrenched her arm away, and she and her minions bounced away. Tai turned to the girl on the ground.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. The girl shrugged as she stood up. A black eye was accumulating, and she had some cuts.

"It's alright. Carmelita just seems to hate me. Wants to find any reason to beat me up. Thanks."

"Do you know why?"  
"Because I'm smart, possibly. Smart and unpopular. I don't exactly have any friends. Well, there's....nah."  
"Someone should teach her a lesson."  
"You could." the girl mused. "But I suppose you're only here for a little while."  
"Why me? Because I stopped her from punching you again?" Tai asked. The girl smiled at him.

"Because you're Digidestined. Right?"

Tai stared. "Uhm....yeah."  
"Cool. I only know two others. I bet you know loads."

"Only thirteen."  
"Only!? Gosh."  
"Are you one?"  
"Nope."

Tai looked puzzled. "Then how do you know?"  
"Because my cousin is a Digidestined, and so is a classmate."

"They told you?"

"...not exactly." the girl replied. "Hey, we never got introduced. I'm Sayo. Aiaka Sayo."

"Tai Kamiya. Are you Japanese?"

"Half. My dad's Japanese, and my mum liked the name Aiaka."  
"I see." Tai looked around. "Uhm, do you know Mia Stevensen?"

Aiaka nodded. "Yeah. She's a friend of Carmelita's and in my class."  
"Good. She's my host sister and she ran off when I asked her if she was going to stop that Carmelita girl."  
Aiaka laughed. "That's Mia."

______ _______

"Henry!" Aiaka shouted across the courtyard. A blonde boy looked up, rolled his eyes, and wandered over.

"What now, Ai?" he asked. He saw Tai. "What?"  
"Henry, this is Tai. He's a Digidestined ,just like you." Aiaka explained. Henry's eyes boggled.  
"The Tai? Tai Kamiya? Leader of pretty much all Digidestined?"  
"I guess." Tai shrugged. "I had no idea I was an international hero."  
"You are." Henry said. He turned to Aiaka. "Have you seen Cloud?"  
Tai's eyes grew wide. "Did you say....Cloud?"  
Henry nodded.

"She's my cousin." Aiaka said. Tai bit his lip. "Why?"  
"Yeah.....funny that." Tai said. "She ended up in Japan. I, uh.....ran into her?"  
"Henry! Ai!"  
They all looked, and saw Cloud running to them. She stopped and grinned.  
"Hi Tai. I see you've met my cuz and Henry."  
"Tai says you ran into each other in Japan." Aiaka said. "Why were you there?"  
"Me and Lunamon got possessed." Cloud admitted. "We ended up in Japan."  
"Yeah, and nearly killed me!" Tai exclaimed. Henry and Aiaka stared at her. Then back at Tai.  
"Sheesh." Henry said. "We all connected somehow."  
Someone tapped Tai on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Sora, Matt and Izzy.

"Making friends?" Sora asked.  
"Glad you're here." Tai said. He moved so they were all in a circle.  
"Hi, Cloud." Matt said. Cloud smiled.  
"This is Henry," she said, gesturing to the boy. "He's my partner. And this is Aiaka. My cuz."

"I'm no Digi." Aiaka added.  
"I'm glad I met Aiaka." Tai said. "If not, we never would've met Henry. Well, we would've, cuz of Cloud. But still."

"How'd you meet?" Izzy asked.

"I was getting beaten up this morning and Tai helped me." Aiaka explained. Sora shot a sideways glance at Tai. It said _'I will deal with you later'_. "I saw his digivice. I'm glad I met him. I don't know many Digidestined."  
"It's unusual for someone with an ordinary life to know about Digimon." Matt said.  
"It is quite odd." Izzy agreed.  
"Do you two know of any possible Digidestined candidates?" Sora asked Henry and Aiaka. Aiaka shrugged.  
"Well, I know that a guy in our class has been acting strange. He sits in a corner away from his friends and stares at his hands."  
"Who? Victor?" Henry asked. Aiaka nodded, looking away. "We could ask him."  
"Where is he?" Tai asked.

"I saw him." Cloud said, pointing to the field. "That way."

______ _________

"Hey, Vicky."  
"Don't call me that." Victor glanced up at Henry, Aiaka and the others. "What?"  
"Cool device." Aiaka said, reaching and grabbing a silver device in his hands. She held it up to Cloud, Tai, Izzy, Matt and Sora. "Digivice?"  
"Definitely." Izzy said, taking it.

"It's mine!" Victor protested. Henry grabbed him by the collar and wrenched him away.

"Chill out. We're not gonna break it!"  
"It's mine." Victor repeated.

"You're one of us." Cloud said. "Deal with it."  
"What are you?" Victor asked dumbly.

"Digidestined." Izzy explained. "Saviours of the earth and the Digital World, link with humans and Digimon. And we need your help."

Victor stared. "No kidding."  
"We can prove it." Sora said. "But not here. After school."  
"My house." Cloud suggested. "Anyway. Do you know of any others?"  
"Who have those things?" Victor said. "No. I kept it secret, knowing it would get stolen or something."  
"Fair enough," Matt said.  
"I'll stick with him all day." Henry vowed.  
"Why?" Victor asked, trying to protest. Aiaka turned to him with a scowl.  
"Because a big nasty Digimon is after you and if you aren't careful before you get your Digimon you'll be dead meat!" she snapped. She turned on her heel.

"Is she really going to be on a team with me?" Victor asked.  
"She isn't Digidestined." Izzy said, tapping away at his laptop. "Just our little helper."

_______ _______

Aiaka walked the streets alone that afternoon, watching the screen on her own silver device. She sighed as she pocketed it.

_Sheesh, _she thought. _They all asked around for someone, but didn't bother asking someone right under their noses. From that oath Sora told me, about them promising not to miss ANYONE. Well, Digidestined, Guess what. You missed someone._

The next thing she knew, it was black.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phew. Okay, hope you didn't mind the new confusion and relationships. To fix it up, here's the brief outline. Cloud is thirteen and totally bizarre, and a Digidestined. She is Aiaka's cousin. Aiaka is sixteen, and is the blackmailer of Henry, and is not a Digidestined. Henry is also sixteen and is Digidestined. Victor is also sixteen and is the object of Aiaka's affection. I didn't mention it, but when I crush on someone, I'm mean to them. And it is possible to be vice versa. But yeah. Gettit? I didn't mean for it to be confusing.

R&R please!

Ciao!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	5. Chapter 5

Yo yo! Miss-Stoneflower is in the site!......never mind.

Chapter 5! yay! Nearly finished. I suppose I'm going to be doing yet another six chapters. I don't know why, especially since I believe that 6 is an unlucky number.

Well, on with the show...er....story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Digimon apart from my own personal characters: Cloud, Aiaka, Henry and Victor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tai and the others have found one of the two Digidestined." Kari said. The younger Digidestined were sitting under an oak tree at the park, Kari emailing her brother. Joe was at home studying, and Mimi was at her hotel getting some beauty sleep.  
"That's good progress." Ken said.  
"And it's a boy." Kari added. "They also got in contact with that Henry guy Cloud told us about and....oh, my, gosh."  
"What is it?" Yolei asked, leaning in to read the email. "Holy two bean salad!"

"What?" Davis yelped. "Let me read!"  
"No!" Kari batted him away. "It's private. I shouldn't have let Yolei read it."  
"I'm a girl." Yolei protested. "I gettit."  
"Uh-huh."  
"It's true!"  
"Oh, and T.K." Kari said. The blonde boy looked at her intently. "Tai says to keep your hands off me while he's away."

T.K blushed, and Kari went a little bit red as well.  
"It says nothing about me." Davis whispered to DemiVeemon, but just a little too loudly.

"He also reminds you, Davis, that I'm not that interested in you and that you should try chasing after someone else. He suggests Cloud."  
"But she's insane!" Davis whined.  
"Perfect for you, then." Cody said.

"You definitely walked into that one." Gatomon said as she and Patamon cracked up laughing.

"They have been with Cloud for a week." Wormmon pointed out. "They probably know her best."  
"Whatever." Davis grumbled, still annoyed at Kari for not telling him what Yolei had been allowed to see.  
"Tai says to meet them in the Digiworld at three o'clock at Primary Village so we can meet the new Digi and maybe figure out what crest he'd have. And also to help him find his partner."

"It's 2:40 now." Cody said, looking at his D-3 for the time. "We should head over there now. We'll have to walk to the village, right?"

________ ________

"Yo! Over here!" Davis shouted to the group over on the other side of the hill. They caught up in the middle of the Digiegg field in Primary Village.

"This is Henry, and Victor." Cloud introduced the boys when they had all greeted each other.

"This is T.K, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody and Kari. Kari's Tai's sister." Cloud introduced the remaining Digi's. "And this is Joe, the oldest. And that's Mimi, who lives in America."

"Shouldn't you all be at school?" Joe asked.

"Ai's covering for us." Tai said. Kari and Yolei giggled. Tai shot them a warning glance  
"We'll be alright." Matt said.  
"It's only me and Vicky." Henry said. Yolei and Kari kept giggling. "If we're caught wagging, we're screwed!"

"I'm okay because mum's on the Board of Trustees." Cloud said. "But we're still lucky that we have someone who isn't a Digidestined that can cover for us."

"Let's find that Digiegg." Ken said. "It's gotta be around here somewhere."  
After a few minutes of searching, Victor gained some courage.  
"So...where is that crest thing you promised me?"  
Everyone groaned.

"We don't have it." Sora said. "An evil Digimon has it."  
"Why?"  
"Someone stole all of the crests when they were created." T.K explained. "We all had to find them. But we lost them again. We don't mind. We still have them in our hearts."  
"I got mine a few months ago, but I had to give it up as well." Ken said.  
"Basically, once we master the crest, we give them up." Mimi said. "Mine's sincerity. And now I'm always sincere."  
"Will I have to give mine up?" Victor asked.

"Well, if you want to keep it, depending on which one it is, don't master it. Of course, that means your partner will find it hard to digivolve into his ultimate form."

Victor looked confused, but decided to stop asking questions. Then he just had to ask.

"What crests are there?"  
"The ones we know of are Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, Light and Kindness." Kari said. "I've got Light."

"Mine's Hope." T.K said.

"Kindness." Ken said.

"Reliability." Joe said.

"Knowledge." "Izzy said.

"Mine's Love." Sora said.

"My one's Friendship." Matt said.  
"And I've got Courage." Tai finished. "Though, I had heard of some others before Gennai told us about you and the other Digi."

"Of course, the ones they hadn't had time to make." Izzy said. "I remember that story. And Gennai finished them in secret, and hid them away where he thought no one could find them. But when Piedmon..."

Tai winced.

"When Piedmon was ravaging the Digiworld four Earth years ago, he found them." Izzy finished.

"When Gennai told us about the crests we went and found Piedmon's old hideout." T.K said. "But they were gone."  
"We've forgotten about them all this time, thinking that since we haven't met anyone who fit the description, they weren't going to show up. But now..." Izzy trailed off.  
"What were they?" Henry asked, also getting into the story.

"One was...." Izzy strained to think. The other original Digidestined thought hard as well.  
"I know one was Protection." Sora said. "Because it was unusual, because it's not normally a trait. It's normally a thing."

"And the other one was Selfless." Joe said. Henry glanced at Victor, who was looking away.

"I think we've found the perfect guy for Selfless." Cloud said, clapping Victor on the back. "Aiaka's always going on about how Vicky is soooo up himself!"

Victor went red. "Yeah, whatever."

They continued searching through the fields when they came to a building.

"Is that a nursery?" Henry asked. The others shrugged.

"Victor!"

Victor looked around, and saw a small robotic Digimon tottering towards him.

"What is that?" Victor asked.

"A Digimon, obviously." Yolei said.

"His name's Kotemon," Izzy said, checking his Digimon Analyzer.  
"He looks like a kote." Cody muttered.  
"No kidding." Kari said, hearing the small boy.  
"That's me!!" Kotemon exclaimed. "And I'm your partner for life!"  
"I don't need a partner." Victor said. Cloud grabbed Victor's hair and pulled it.  
"You do!" she shouted. "Unless you want to be murdered on your way back from soccer every night, you will keep Kotemon with you!"  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Victor said. Cloud let go, and Victor sat down with Kotemon.  
"That's settled." Davis said. He looked at Cloud, then covered his hair. "Don't hurt me."  
Cloud giggled. "Don't worry, I won't. I was only doing that in place of Aiaka anyway."

"Why is she mean to Victor?" Sora asked. Cloud sighed.

"Massive crush." she said. "Well, it was massive all last year. She's stopped talking about him now, though. And only in the past day or so. It's amazing."  
"Ever since we found out he was Digidestined." Matt said.  
"Well, I wouldn't know." Cloud said. "I haven't talked to her since yesterday at school."

Everyone looked at her, even all the Digimon and Victor.

"Then how is she covering for us?" Izzy asked.

"She said yesterday she would." Cloud said.

"You didn't check?" Henry asked, staring. "She could be sick!"  
"She would've emailed me." Cloud protested.  
"Is this meeting cut short?" Davis asked.  
"You just don't want to miss on seeing Cloud." Cody said. Davis went red and glared at the nine year old. Cloud just laughed. She ruffled Davis's hair.  
"Don't touch the hair!" Davis shouted.

"We gotta get back, before we get a detention." Victor said.

"Do I get to go to Earth?" Kotemon asked. Victor smiled.

"I guess." he said.

_______ __________

"Henry Jonson."

"He hasn't been here all day." Carmelita said. "Neither has Victor or Aiaka."

"Sorry we're late!" Henry and Victor said in unison as they came through the door to their science class. They went in with Tai, who also apologized.  
"We were in the ESOL room." Henry explained. "Doing some extra work."

"Is Aiaka with you?" Mia asked. Henry, Victor and Tai all glanced at each other. They shook their heads.

After school, the Digi's all met up.  
"No sign of her." Sora said. "Should we go to her place?"

"No," Cloud said, coming up to the group. "No one ever goes to my uncle's place. It's forbidden. I've only ever been there twice. My mum doesn't go there, at all. We can't go there. Besides, Aiaka only eats dinner and sleeps there. She's always gone to the library. Even when she's sick. But she was fine last night before she had dinner. She said. She stopped IMing me when she said she wanted to go for a walk."  
"You mention this now?" Tai asked. Cloud shrugged.  
"Look, I doubt anything happened to her. Aiaka did Judo for, like, six years. She can fend off any mugger or rapist. And I doubt that the Digimon went for her. She isn't a Digi."  
"But...I never asked her." Sora said.  
"Neither." Matt said.

"I thought Tai did." Izzy said, looking at Tai. Tai bit his lip.  
"I....didn't. She told me when we first met that she wasn't one."  
"I got my digivice yesterday." Victor piped up. "But I got that D-Terminal thing two weeks ago."

Tai, Sora, Matt and Izzy exchanged glances.  
"That means," Sora trailed off.

"She could be a Digidestined." Matt said.  
"So whoever's been trying to get us..." Izzy bit the inside of his mouth.  
"Has Ai." Tai finished.

"Where do we look?" Henry asked.

"Are there any important buildings around here?" Izzy asked.  
"Only the CSB building." Cloud said. "But that's got people all in it."  
"And the Council." Victor added. "But you have to be personally invited to get into that."  
"If it's who I think it is...." Izzy said, taking out his laptop. "We have to fly."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had actually forgotten that Aiaka had been kidnapped in the previous chapter. I knew that revising it was a good idea. I had actually been looking for something to do with Victor, but that was good!

I hope you enjoyed.

R&R please!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	6. Chapter 6

Yo. Well it's a late night but I got really stuck into this chapter. I've started to include some of the other pairings. Most are actually quite minor and you have to think right to pick it up. But I think it should work out okay, between everyone.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Digimon, only Aiaka, Cloud, Henry and Victor.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sheesh, so much for a perfect holiday." Izzy muttered. The Digi's were checking out the council building, waiting to see if they saw Aiaka or a Digimon. Kari, T.K and the others had shown up as well.

"Whatcha doing?"  
Izzy looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see Mimi, grinning at him.  
"Why?"  
"Well no one ever asks you. And you're always tapping onto it. It's actually really annoying, did you know that? You're lucky you can multitask, I never can. And I'm a girl. Apparently multitasking comes natural to females but I find that hard to believe because I'm useless at it. I have to either talk or walk, not both. And I'm quite useless at making both my hands work, I guess that's why I'm horrible that typing...."  
"I'm doing a cross-section of the building." Izzy interrupted before Mimi could get completely off the rails. "But so far, it doesn't look like this guy is there."  
"I remembered something." Cloud said, which, to Izzy (A.N. Izzy was staring at Mimi still) seemed far off.  
"What?" Sora asked.  
"The voice. It was dark, mysterious, but sounded really alluring."  
"Myotismon." that was Kari's voice. She said it almost instantly. "He's a vampire, and that voice description is spot on for vampires."  
"But we had destroyed him for good." Gatomon protested.  
"Yeah, I don't want to fight him a fourth time." Patamon agreed. "Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MaloMyotismon, I'm sick of him!!"  
"Hey, this way we know what we're up against." Davis said.  
"Yeah, look on the bright side." Veemon said.  
"We don't know anything." Cody said.  
"He's right. From what the older kids have told us, every time Myotismon comes back he's bigger and stronger than ever!" Yolei said. Davis and Veemon looked down.  
"We need someone to scout out inside." Joe said.

"I will." Victor said, surprising everyone. He shrugged. "My mom's the mayor's secretary. I can get in, easy. I have ID."  
"Why didn't you say that before?" Kotemon asked. Victor shrugged again.

"That's irritating." T.K said. "The shrugging. What's with it?"  
"It's a Nyu Jirando thing." Henry explained. "Anyway, arguing later. Go on, Victor, show us your stuff."

_______ _________

Victor didn't show back up for another two hours.

"The whole top level was abandoned." he said. "There was no one there. But I found punch marks in the walls, and a really dark room. And better yet, I heard inhuman voices coming from the catering room."  
"Then it's settled." Sora said. "They have to be in there."  
"When do we storm it?" Matt asked. A flash of lightning shot over head, and rain began to pour down. "It was a figure of speech!" he shouted to the sky. Sora moved closer to Matt.  
"Chill out." she soothed.  
"That's easy. This rain is freezing." Gabumon muttered.  
"My fire might go out." Agumon said.  
"I'm not too good in the rain." Tai agreed. They all ran into the building and huddled in the foyer. Victor went up to the glass door.  
"We're lucky there isn't a secretary on this side." he said.  
"We'd just smash it if it didn't work." Gomamon said.  
"That's called breaking and entering." Biyomon said. "We'd get into trouble!"  
"Oh yeah."

Victor swiped his ID card and the doors opened. The Digidestined and Digimon rushed in and headed for the stairs.

"There's an elevator!" Ken exclaimed.

"Like sixteen of us plus Digimon are going to fit in there." Izzy said. "Stairs is quick, too. Well, considering Tai, Matt, Izzy and Sora have all rushed ahead."

On the top floor, they saw what Victor meant.  
"Where's the largest room?" Cloud asked. Victor pointed down the hallway.  
"The conference room. It overlooks the city."  
"Perfect." Tentomon said.  
"He sure likes watching cities crash and burn, doesn't he?" Palmon asked.

"I hope he doesn't hurt this little place." Mimi said. "All those poor unfortunate innocent souls – it just makes me teary-eyed."  
"Remember, Myotismon isn't the type to think about that." Kari said.  
"Yeah, we should stay focused." Gatomon agreed. They opened the door and entered the empty conference room. The chairs were stacked, and the table was standing dangerous on the left hand wall.  
"Welcome, Digifools!"  
The caped figure at the end of the room spun around to reveal the darkest enemy of the time.

"Myotismon!" Gatomon cried.  
"Tut, tut, don't act so surprised." Myotismon said. "I know you sent your newbie there to check this place out. Unfortunately for him, he did not check to see if the person you think is here is actually here at all."

"Where is she!?" Cloud shouted, stepping forward. Lunamon stepped forward as well.  
"Where is whom?" Myotismon asked.

"Where's my cousin! Aiaka!"

Davis put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.  
"Don't get angry. He's teasing us." he said.  
"Or am I?" Myotismon taunted. He looked over all the Digidestined, his dark eyes stopping on Tai. "Funny how such a tiny, brittle female human could actually resist me. Especially, a believed non-Digidestined. Muahaha! You are all fools! It is hard to believe that pathetic humans such as yourself could defeat me!"

"It's because you rattle on like this." Matt said. "Maybe if you just got the fight we'd be more of a challenge."

Myotismon just grinned. He snapped his murdering fingers, and a door, oddly enough, appeared. There was a crash, and everyone looked. Standing in the doorway, was Aiaka, with her mouth hanging open, and her arms looked like they had been carrying a tray, but that was now on the floor.  
"Foolish child." Myotismon hissed.

"Hey, look!"

Myotismon snapped back, and saw Henry and Victor taking something out of a drawer.

"It's a crest." Sora gasped. When Victor took it from Henry, it burst into a mauve light, enveloping the room. Then it died down.

"No!" Myotismon roared, hands flailing. He growled.

"Attack!" Agumon called, and the Digimon all bounded forward.

*Insert Digimon Evolution song here*

_Agumon, warp digivolve..........WarGreymon!_

_Gabumon, warp digivolve to........MetalGarurumon!_

_Biyomon, digivolve to.....Birdramon.........Garudamon!_

_Tentomon, digivolve to........Kabuterimon........MegaKabuterimon!_

_Gomamon, digivolve to..........Ikkakumon........Zudomon!_

_Palmon, digivolve to........Togemon.........Lillymon!_

_Veemon, digivolve to........ExVeemon!_

_Wormmon, digivolve to............Stingmon!_

_ExVeemon....Stingmon......DNA Digivolve to.......Paildramon!_

_Paildramon, digivolve to.......Imperialdramon!_

_Hawkmon, digivolve to.........Aquilamon!_

_Gatomon.....Hawkmon.....DNA Digivolve to......Silphymon!_

_Armadillomon, digivolve to......Ankylomon!_

_Patamon, digivolve to........Angemon_

_Ankylomon.....Angemon......DNA Digivolve to......Shakkoumon_

Myotismon gaped at the highly digivolved Digimon. Cloud peered to try and see Aiaka, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Go for it!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Show him your stuff!" Cody agreed. Myotismon pinched his eyes.

"Not so fast." he said. "Crimson Lightning!"

Aiming for Silphymon, the half bird half cat Digimon dodged, and the attack hit Ken instead. Everyone gasped, and Yolei ran to Ken's side.  
"Terra Force!"  
"Metal Wolf Bite!"

The two attacks blasted into Myotismon, knocking him back so he smashed the windows behind him. He seemed to go limp, as if he were defeated. But the original Digidestined knew that they had to delete him, destroy him, not just defeat him. Myotismon seemed to glow, and then he stood up, cackling with laughter.

"You pathetic Digidestined." he spat. "You are no match for one as strong as myself!"

The Digidestined on looked at their enemy seemed to glow brighter, and grow stronger. Tai, who had also been watching Aiaka, saw her face scrunch up with confusion, and then grow surprised and astonished. Then, she turned her heel, and went back through the door.

"Ai!" Tai shouted, taking a step, which was the biggest mistake he could've made. Myotismon turned around, and roared at the roof. He seemed to float over to the doorway, and followed Aiaka, leaving the Digimon and Digidestined there with their casualty.  
"He's going to go kill her." Cloud said in a monotonous voice.  
"Someone should go." Sora said. "But not all of us. It'll cause a scene."

"I'll go," Tai said. "WarGreymon is one of the strongest. We can attack from behind. I know that's cowardly, but it's still a way to save Aiaka."  
"I'll go too." Cloud said. "I know Myotismon too. He's strong and manipulative. And, you'll need Kuumon."  
"I agree." Lunamon said.

"I'll go too." Davis said. "I'm good bait."

"Be careful." Kari said. "Remember, he's dangerous. I don't understand how he is so powerful and how he can just resurrect himself."  
"I think Aiaka knows the answer." Tai said. "That's where she went. And Myotismon knows it."

"Let's go," Lunamon said. "Time to kick some vampire butt!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phew. Done. I know I said I was going to do six chapters but I decided that the seventh chapter might make it lucky and get lots of reviews *hint hint*.

BTW, Henry's Digimon is a Frigimon, that's why you don't hear a random Digimon digivolving. And Victor's Kotemon hasn't digivolved yet. Lunamon (Cloud's partner) only digivolves with Cloud, which hasn't happened it.

And I'm SO sorry if this story has too much dialogue. I didn't mean to make there too many characters and I tried to get everyone to speak at least twice. I hope it isn't too confusing. I'll try hard with the final chapter!

R&R please!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	7. Chapter 7

WAAAH! So late! I'm so tired. It's taken me AGES to write this last, final Lightning Bolts. I had writers block. AARGH! Hell!

And this chapter I think is much shorter than the others but I had to keep it as less confusing as possible. My best friend read it and she didn't get a thing.

Then again she isn't a big Digimon fan so I guess it was bad to hsow her.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Aiaka, Cloud, Victor, Henry and Kuumon, that's it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You pathetic Digidestined." he spat. "You are no match for one as strong as myself!"

Aiaka watched Myotismon grow stronger, and had no idea where he was drawing the power from. Then she realized. She turned, and ran down the steps to the next room. The Digimon she had been cooking for were still eating.  
"How come you eat so much?" Aiaka asked. "Surely Digimon get full as well."  
"We don't." a Veggiemon said. "For some reason we're always hungry, so in need of energy."

"Ai!"

Aiaka looked over her shoulder, but didn't see anyone. The shout must've come from up above. Looking around, Aiaka noticed that the room was much larger than it used to be, with a staircase leading downstairs. Curious, Ai slid down the banister to the bottom. Before she knew it, there was a blast, and before Aiaka sat a crater half the size of a rugby field. She looked up, and saw a much bigger version of Raikoumon.

"Terra Force!"  
"Vee Laser!"

"Moon Beam!"

Raikoumon was thrown back and deleted as the attacks knocked into him.

"Hmm....not bad."

Myotismon himself appeared, and Tai, Davis and Cloud came up to the railing. They saw Aiaka on the bottom level.  
"How will we get to her?" Cloud asked.  
"By getting rid of Mr Baddie." Davis pointed at Myotismon, who was beginning a brawl with WarGreymon, Lunamon and ExVeemon.

"We need to find the last crest and get it to Aiaka as well." Tai reminded them.

"Leave it to us!" Lunamon said. "Go get the others!"

The three were about to leave when Myotismon suddenly threw a gigantic attack, causing the roof to fall in, blocking the way to the other Digidestined, and the only exit.

_______ ________

"What was that?" Sora asked, looking towards the door. They were busy fighting the non-stop Digimon that were swarming in. All the teenagers went over and gasped at the rocks and debris.  
"How will we get to the others now?" Kari asked.  
"It was an awful idea to split up!" Mimi wailed.

"We just need to get someone to destroy them." Matt said. Henry nodded.  
"Frigimon!" he called. The ice Digimon came over. "Can you freeze all the rocks in there?"  
"Sure, no problem." Frigimon said. He walked into the passage. "Subzero Ice Punch!"

"Okay, now we just melt the ice blocks." Henry said.  
"One problem." Izzy said.  
"What?" Victor asked.  
"The two fire element Digimon are on the other side of the rocks fighting Myotismon." Joe explained.

"Electric should do the trick." Henry said. MegaKabuterimon buzzed over, looming over the kids.  
"Or you could just blast through." he said. "Horn Blaster!"

_____ _____

"Horn Blaster!"

"They're trying to blast through." Davis commented. Cloud, who had gotten a fright, had grabbed Davis's hand in the tension. Tai was the watching the battle instead, not liking the outcome. Their partners were sitting back, exhausted, even WarGreymon. Myotismon turned to the three Digis with a smirk. He drew out his red whip for a lethal attack.

"Crimson Lightning!"

No time to move, the attack headed straight for Tai. Just before it hit him, however, a silver light seemed to envelope the Digidestined, and the Crimson Lightning attack bounced back, giving the vampire a taste of his own medicine. Cloud and Davis ran to the edge, joining Tai, and stared down at Aiaka, who had moved, and the same silver light was enveloping her, seeping out of something in her hands. Cloud grinned, and climbed onto the railing.  
"Time to bring out the Kuuster." she said. Lunamon floated over to Cloud, and Cloud took out her digivice.

_Lunamon....Cloud......Biomerge! Kuumon!_

Kuumon leapt off the railing and spun around. "Moon Twister!"

She spun into Myotismon, knocking the wind out of him. Myotismon growled.  
"Grisly Wing!"

The bats swarmed out of his cloak, but as they rammed into Kuumon, they seemed to bounce off harmlessly. Tai and Davis raced for the steps, and began to climb down at top speed.  
"Why do you think we're being protected?" Davis huffed.  
"Aiaka's crest is Protection, and we knew it was special. But we had no clue it would be this powerful."

They reached the bottom and Davis stood ground at the bottom of the steps, while Tai ran over to Aiaka. As soon as he was close enough, Aiaka launched herself on him, giving him a big hug. Then she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow. What was that for?" Tia asked.

"Because you broke your bloody vow! I'm a Digi and you completely overlooked me!"  
"I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know you are." Aiaka said. "So?"  
"So what?"  
"I can't see the fight."  
"You don't want to. Your cousin isn't looking too good."  
"From what I've gathered Myotismon isn't very nice."  
"So why are you wearing a maids costume?"  
"That retarded Digimon made me his servant. I had to cook the Digimon, who have vanished, lots of food. That's where he's getting the energy from. All the Digimon in this place he's connected to. He's using their energy to sustain himself, that's why it's really hard to defeat him .But with my crest protecting us, we'll be able to go till one of us gives out." Aiaka explained.  
"Yeah, but...."

The next thing Aiaka knows, she's been tossed aside, and there's a crash. She opens her eyes, and WarGreymon is lying. Tai is on his knees, trying to stand up. Aiaka rushed over and helped him up. She shot a look that would kill at Myotismon. After Tai coudl stand, Aiaka let go and she put her hands on her hips.  
"Myotismon! You're a cruel and a retarded son of a ***** vampiric Digimon! You bring shame to your world! I've read BOOKS about vampires who are kinder than you! You have no heart....no heart at all! I wish you would just DIE!"

At that, the other Digidestined crashed through, and the Digimon let loose their full power, in their full forms, the angels leading the attack. Even WarGreymon found the strength to stand up and unleash his biggest attack ever given to Myotismon.  
"Terra Force!"  
"Metal Wolf Bite!"  
"Horn Blaster!"  
"Wing Blade!"  
"Flower Cannon!"  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"

"Excalibur!"  
"Vee Laser!"  
"Spiking Strike!"

"Tail Hammer!"  
"Grand Horn!"

They all stormed into Myotismon who began to be deleted as he roared in pain, for the first time since the Digidestined had ever met him.

_____ ______

One Week Later

"We'll all miss you." Cloud said, smiling at Tai, Sora, Matt and Izzy as they stood before their bus to the airport.  
"Nice meeting you." Henry agreed.  
"Thanks for hooking me up with the Digis too." Victor added.  
"No problem." Tai said.  
"Anytime." Sora said with a smile.  
"We'll see you all the time in the Digiworld, too." Matt said. He looked at Cloud. "Don't forget."  
"Good luck mastering your crest, too." Izzy added to Victor. Aiaka just smiled. She looked at Tai.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" she asked. Tai nodded, and they went over to the fence to the school.

"Kari said to me last night that you had something to tell me." she said in a low voice. Tai smiled.  
"Yeah, well, it's kinda hard to explain." he said, running a hand through his hair. Aiaka giggled.

"Don't worry, Yolei was absolutely bursting to tell me, so I already know. I think it's cute."  
"What?"  
"The whole love at first sight thing. More of a Juliet and her Romeo thing."  
"What, like you're doing in English?"  
"Yeah."  
"Right."  
"And you don't have to worry. After last week.....I thik I feel the same way."  
Tai stared. Aiaka laughed.  
"Just don't tell anyone. No one needs to know."  
"Of course."  
"I'll see you in the Digiworld."  
"Yeah. I'll miss you. And next time an evil Digimon ravages the earth, we'll call you first. Your crest shall come in handy."  
"That's what I'm good for. Oh..." Aiaka seemed to think. "If you see Minimon, you'll tell her I say hi, right?"  
"Of course. I think and Agumon were really hitting it off."  
"Yup."

"So....this is goodbye, huh?" Aiaka asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're splitting up forever. It's not the end of the world. Besides, think about it. Cloud and Davis haven't seen each other for a whole week. And Davis hasn't even complained. For him, that's an improvement."  
"I just don't wanna be related to him."

Tai laughed. "See you later." he said, as he and the others moved onto the bus.  
"Bye!" Aiaka called, and the others waved as well.  
"Ciao!" Cloud shouted.  
"Don't forget to write!" Henry added.  
"Au revoir!"

They would all meet of course - as long as lightning bolts exist to bring love.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AAH! To be honest that sounded soppy as I read it aloud, but I had to keep Lightning Bolts real! Plus, in my opinion, brings a bit of kawaii into the ending.

OMG its the end of my third fanfic! Hope you enjoyed this fic. O_O I liked writing it.

R&R PRETTY PLEASE

~Miss-Stoneflower~


End file.
